Candles generally have a body containing fuel material, typically a candle wax, and a candlewick axially embedded in the candle body and extending out of at least one end of the candle body. The exposed end of the candlewick extending out of the candle body may be lit to support a burning flame. Fuel material from the candle body travels into and through the candlewick and is consumed in the flame.
Candles have historically been widely used to provide light. Today, candles are often burned for aesthetic reasons. One significant problem with candles is that when the flame on the candle is extinguished, the candle often emits significant smoke following extinguishment. This smoke can have an unpleasant odor and can be irritating, significantly detracting from a user's aesthetic experience with the candle. Another significant problem is that between lightings, candlewicks are susceptible to being easily bent and deformed to a position that is difficult to access for relighting.
Significant effort has been devoted to modifying the performance of candles. Different waxes may be used to impart different visual appearance to the candle body or to impart different flame characteristics. Also, one or more of a variety of additives may be added to the candle body. Nonlimiting examples of some additives include stearic acid, vybar, luster crystals, clear crystals, plastic additives, microcrystalline wax additives, UV inhibitors and mineral oil. Many of these additives are designed to modify the melting characteristics of the candle body, the flame characteristics, or the visual appearance of the candle body.
There has also been significant effort directed to devising extinguishers for extinguishing flames on candles for safety or convenience, such as extinguishment without spraying melted wax or burning people in the process.
There are still significant needs, however, for products and techniques that address the problems of smoke production following candle extinguishment and of the susceptibility of candlewicks to become bent or otherwise deformed between lightings. Aspects of the invention are directed to these needs.